1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor structures and methods of forming semiconductor structures, and, more particularly, to structures and methods of forming structures useful in self-aligned contact etches.
2. Description of Related Art
In the fabrication of multilayered integrated circuits, it is frequently desirable to etch a vertical opening in a layer overlying substrate to form electrical contacts to the substrate. This commonly requires etching through several layers of different types of overlying material. To assure that electrical contact is made with only the substrate, other structures, such as transistor gates, are enclosed in insulating sidewalls and caps that provide a degree of correction or self-alignment to the etch process. One problem in the prior art is that the etching process attacks these insulating surfaces to some extent. If the etch penetrates the insulating surfaces, subsequent deposition of conductive material will short-circuit different layers of the device.
FIGS. 1-4 illustrate various stages of the process in the prior art. The drawings represent vertical sections of the same semiconductor structure 10. FIG. 1 shows the structure 10 prior to the contact etch. The goal of the process is to attach a contact to the lower substrate 12, typically a semiconductor substrate, in a location 13 positioned adjacent two multilayered structures 14. The multilayered structures 14 can be, for example, comprised of doped polysilicon 16 and silicide 18. The silicide 18 is typically a tungsten silicide. Both the polysilicon 16 an d silicide 18 are conductive and together may form, for example, a transistor gate. Insulative e layers, such as caps 20 and sidewalls 22 formed of nitride, cover the surfaces and sides of the conducting layers 16 and 18. A uniform, conformal SiO2 coating 24 covers both the outer surface of the raised structures 14 and the underlying substrate 12. The SiO2 layer 24 is typically produced by a low pressure chemical vapor deposition (LPCV ) of tetraethyloxysilane (TEOS). The SiO2 layer 24 conforms itself to the underlying topography. A layer of borophosphosilicate glass (BPSG), or another doped oxide such, as phosphosilicate glass (PSG), 26 covers the SiO2 layer 24.
The SiO2 layer 24 acts as a barrier resistant to the migration of dopants from the BPSG layer 26 into the multilayered structures 14 and substrate 12. The prior art has unsuccessfully attempted to use xe2x80x9cbreadloafedxe2x80x9d oxide deposits as diffusion barriers between BPSG and underlying conducting regions. These oxides have proven to be inferior for such purposes when they are the only insulator between the BPSG layer 26 and the transistor gate 16, 18. The breadloafing deposition technique produces a coating that does not conform to the underlying topography, producing an oxide that is thicker at upper corners of structures such as transistor gates, and which is undesirably thin in lower corners and bottoms of tight areas. Accordingly, the prior art has avoided the use of breadloafed oxides in favor of more desirable conformal oxides.
FIG. 2 shows the structure 10 after a successful vertical etch through the BPSG 26 and the SiO2 24 layers. The insulating caps 20 and sidewalls 22 act to guide, or self-align, the etch process to form an opening 28 that makes contact with the underlying substrate 12 on a contact area 30 situated adjacent the multilayered structures 14. This is accomplished by using a chemistry that will etch oxides at a much faster rate than nitrides, such as a low pressure mixture of CHF3xe2x80x94Arxe2x80x94CF4 with the additive CH2F2. The subsequent deposition of a conducting material, such as a metal, onto the surface of the semiconductor structure 10 forms a contact that fills the opening 28. The etching process also invariably erodes away some of the sidewall material 22, leaving a thinner insulating layer 32. To avoid a short-circuit between he conducting regions 18, 16 and the contact, the etch must not break through the sidewalls 22 of FIG. 1. The original sidewall protection of the silicide conductive layer 18 is thinnest along line 34 in FIG. 1, and thus the risk of sidewall breach is highest in that region. After etching, the sidewall insulation 22 is thinnest near the point 36 in FIG. 2.
FIG. 3 shows an unsuccessful etch of the semiconductor structure 10 in which a sidewall breach 38 exposes the conducting region 18. The sidewall breach 38 will result in a short-circuit when the conductive material is subsequently deposited in the contact opening 28. The breach occurred in the region where the original sidewalls were thinnest. This failure can happen due to over-etching, misalignment of the etching mask, or by choosing an etchant that is not suitably selective for oxides. Sidewall breach is a problem for the prior art and is exacerbated by the continual evolution to smaller semiconductor structures. That is, as the structures become smaller, sidewall structures become even thinner and, thus, more prone to sidewall breach.
One method used by the prior art to avoid sidewall breach involves etching vertical openings that are narrower than the space between adjacent sidewalls 32. The use of narrower openings, however, puts undesirable constraints on photomask alignment. Furthermore, alignment problem are exacerbated as the semiconductor structures are miniaturized. Smaller semiconductor structures have a smaller margin of error in alignment and in timing of the duration of the etching process.
FIG. 4 illustrates an alternative prior art method to avoid sidewall breaches. is This procedure reduces the risk of sidewall breach by employing a two-step etching process. The starting structure is similar to that of FIG. 1. The first etch proceeds anisotropically under conditions assuring that the BPSG layer 26 is removed more rapidly than the SiO2 layer 24. This step terminates before the SiO2 layer 24 is completely removed. The second step is an isotropic wet etch, which uses an etchant that removes the SiO2 layer 24 more rapidly than the nitride sidewalls 22. Accordingly, the second etch exposes the conductive substrate 44 before a sidewall breach occurs. This two-step etch process is undesirable because it is time consuming, costly and unnecessarily complicates the process, increasing the risk that errors will occur. The isotropic etch also runs the risk of laterally etching the BPSG layer 26 making the critical dimension W too wide.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
The invention includes an apparatus having a semiconductor substrate and a contact area on one surface of the substrate. At least one structure is formed on the surface of the substrate adjacent the contact area. An insulative layer extends over at least a portion of the structure. A layer of doped oxide also extends over at least a portion of the structure. An intermediate insulative layer is deposited between the structure and the layer of doped oxide. The intermediate layer has a generally breadloafed form in an area adjacent the structure. The intermediate layer is also resistant to the migration of dopants from the layer of doped oxide into the structure and substrate.
The invention includes a method for making a semiconductor device. The method comprises forming a semiconductor substrate. At least one structure is formed on the surface of the substrate. A first insulative layer is formed over at least a portion of the structure. A second insulative layer, having a generally breadloafed form, is formed over at least a portion of the structure and substrate. The second insulative layer is a also a barrier to the migration of dopants. A layer of doped oxide is formed over the first and second insulative layers.